


21 Days

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim had worried himself sick for 21 days. It had been almost a month since he had gotten word of him. Almost a month since Kon had last contacted him. 21 days of complete radio silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Days

Tim had worried himself sick for 21 days. It had been almost a month since he had gotten word of him. Almost a  **month**  since Kon had last contacted him. 21 days of  _complete_  radio silence.  
  


It was stifling. Not knowing what had happened. And Tim had  _tried_  to find out. Every waking minute of every day, he had relentlessly worked to find out what had happened and where Kon was. But nothing. Every minute of increasing silence made his breath contract just a little bit more.  
  


Old worries and new paranoia had meshed together inside his head. Arguing and fighting like the armies of old. Battling it out as he tried to reason with himself. Voices rising and falling but never truly staying silent. Some days he had just sat there clutching his head, praying that he could just dig his fingers hard enough into his skull to silence all the voices.  
  


But in the end, he never could silence the cool voice telling him that Kon was lost to him.  _Again_.  
  


Every time he would think that, it would his breath stop for a moment. Every part of him would grow cold. Tim could  _feel_  something cold  _stab_  the left side of his chest and then burn a hollow feeling into his heart. His fingers would grow numb and a scream would rise up to choke him.  
  


But he stubbornly held on. To what though, he never could figure out.  
  


And he wasn’t eager to determine what had kept him going. Not now that he could see Kon walking towards him. Looking a little singed around the edges…but  _alive_. He was alive.  
  


Tim forgot himself at that moment. He forgot where he was, who he was and that others might be watching. Because Kon was  _alright_  and  ** _alive_**.  
  


And he was suddenly tackling him in a hard hug that made it harder to breathe. Tim felt something inside of him expand and contract painfully. The familiar warmth of Kon’s body against his made tears come to his eyes.  
  


“You idiot.” Tim choked out against Kon’s neck, his arms tightly wrapped around the shaking broad shoulders. “What the hell happened?” Kon shook his head, burrowing his head against Tim’s sternum. offering an explanation that came out in mumbles. Completely inaudible and warm against his chest.  
  


With a sob-laugh, Tim shook his head and was satisfied to cling to Kon for now.


End file.
